


December Day 28

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Chris Evans/Reader





	December Day 28

You were fighting with your husband because he was talking about leaving to continue filming on New Years Eve. 

“Chris, can you please just go the day after New Years? You know how much I like to be together for it.” 

“Can’t you just come with me?!”

“You know that I want to stay at this cabin until after New Years. It was my favorite thing to do as a kid.”

“Well we have to get back on track with filming, y/n! We already took more time off than we should have for Christmas. You can stay here for as long as you want, but I need to go.” 

You couldn’t take it anymore. It seemed like he didn’t even care about you anymore. You started to tear up and you didn’t want him to see so you ran to the front door. You were going to go for a walk to calm yourself but instead you walked into a wall of snow and fell backwards sputtering.

Chris followed you and saw you fall. He rushed to your side. “Y/n, are you okay, baby? I’m so sorry. This never would have happened if I hadn’t been being a jerk.”

Just then both of your phones dinged. There was an alert for the snowstorm to continue the next few days. The two of you would be snowed in and roads down the mountain would definitely be closed for a couple of days.

“At least we have food.”

Chris was laughing at your statement. He found it funny that your number one priority always revolved around food, but hey it’s one of the main things that keeps you alive. As long as you have shelter, water, food, and oxygen then you are good. Y'all have all of those things.

He was still chuckling at you and looking at you with love when his phone buzzed with a text. 

He smiled widely and looked at you. “Guess what good news I just got?”

“What?” His smile was infectious.

“That was the director. They fixed the schedule and you are going to be stuck with me for a little while longer. We aren’t going back for filming until the middle of January.” 

You flung yourself at him for a hug, but he ended up kissing you deeply.

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I was stressed, but please know that I always want to be with you…especially for New Years Eve. After all, if we are together for that then we are together all year.” He winked at you as he was saying that.

You were giggling as you said, “I love you, Chris. You are a dork, but I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby!” He picked you up bridal style and headed towards the bedroom. “I’m actually glad that we got snowed in.”

He winked at you again as he closed the bedroom door behind the two of you and laid you on the bed. 

Turns out you are pretty okay with being snowed in also.


End file.
